Secret d'un famille 4e : Une vie normale ?
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Retour au temps d'aujourd'hui, maintenant que Serena et Shizuka savent la vérité sur leurs passé, beaucoup de chose vont changer ! Chapitre 6 et Luna de retour des enfers !
1. Meilleure Amie

**Secret d'une famille 4 : Une vie normal ?**

_Après quelques temps d'absence du net, me voila de retour alléluia !_

_Et Voila l'avant dernière de mon histoire, ça fait un an que je suis déçu, je sais que parfois c'est pas du grand art, mais ça me défoule, disons que c'est ma fic su FMA qui me prend le plus de boulot… hey, bon fini de parler de moi, et passons à l'hsitoire, rendez-vous pour les rar en fin de chap…_

* * *

**1.Meilleure Amie**

Serena se réveilla en sursaut… De la sueur coulait sur son front, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, l'imposant stade de Kaîba était là…

-tout ceux-ci…

Oui tout ceux-ci, ne fut pas un simple rêve, ce fut le passer, d'y il y à 5000 ans…

Serena se leva, et s'élança vers le stade… Tout en haut du Stade Isis et son frère Malik, regardait Serena approchait

-Elle connaît maintenant la vérité, fit Isis

-Notre mission est-elle terminée ?

-Non pas encore, la tombe du pharaon n'est pas scellée, l'esprit maudit de Serena est maîtrisé maintenant, mais… il reste… une chose à faire, mais ce sera peut-être à une autre génération de s'en charger…

Serena arriva devant Isis, et Marik

-Pharaonne, firent les deux en s'inclinant

-Je dois détruire tout ça, fit Serena en sortant son sceptre

Pendant ce temps-la, pas loin de Jono-Uchi, Shizuka s'éveilla, elle se sentait un peu étourdi, ce rêve était vrai ? Alors dans le passé elle avait était une prêtresse, cela explique pas mal de chose

Soudain une explosion retentit, Shizuka se leva

-Serena…

Serena venait de faire exploser le stade de Kaïba, elle se mit à courir avant l'arriver des secours, elle se jeta sur une voiture cherchant les clés, Shizuka approcha doucement, Serena grognait

-hey mince, comment je vais faire !

Serena regarda son sceptre, une étrange pensée lui passa par la tête, avant de se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille

-Tiens, tu es éveillé

-tu comptes partir où ?

-Juste chez moi ! Personne ne sais où c'est !

Shizuka eu un spam, et s'abaissa, Serena se mit à son chevet

-ça va ?

-oui… C'est juste ce rêve

-oui… Ah… où sont mes clés, s'énerva Serena

-c'est ta voiture

- oui, elle n'est pas récente, mais c'est un sacré petit bolide, fit Serena en lançant un sourire de victoire

-En route tout le monde

-Je peux venir ?

-Mais biensure, tu vas avoir un maître des ténèbres qui va devoir se remettre psychologiquement de ce rêve, un frère aussi, et tu m'as pas l'air bien en forme, vaut mieux que tu vienne pour le moment !

-Merci, fit Shizuka

-Ne me remercie pas… On est des amies ! On s'aide c'est normal, fit Serena

-Oui…

Et les deux filles montèrent dans la petite voiture sport !

Les secours arrivèrent et ramassèrent les blesser, mais il n'eu aucun mort, Yami s'éveilla parmis ce brouhaha, il semblait encore dans ce rêve

-Serena, Serena…

-Elle est partit, fit Isis

Yami leva la tête, et croisa le regard de la jeune femme

-Comment ça ?

-C'est toujours pareil, soupira un voie derrière, elle réapparaît puis disparaît, Serena restera Serena

-Sara, fit Yami

-Ce qui est étrange… Toi qu'elle cherchait, depuis si longtemps, elle se barre, serais-tu le mauvais !

Yami regarda Sara d'un air sévère

-Pourtant je ne pense pas, fit Sara, je n'y étais pas moi il y a 5000 ans

Sara s'éloigna

-Sara fit Yami

-Ne me demande pas où elle est, je te le dirais pas, ne la poursuis pas, elle s'enfuira…

-Je le sais, fit Yami, on était marié, je la connais très bien

-c'était il y à 5000 ans, pharaon, mais voila, bienvenu dans les temps modernes…

Et Sara partit, Yami se leva, Yugi, Jono, Honda, Otogi, et Anzu arrivèrent

-Antem ? demanda Yugi, ça va ?

-oui, fit Antem pensif

-Quel sale caractère, fit Anzu, tu as vu comment elle t'as parlé

-Au fond, fit Jono, elle à peut-être pas tort, sa sœur n'a pas l'air facile !

-Elle non plus, fit Honda, hein Jono-Uchi, tu prend la défense d'une fille maintenant

-Mais comme toujours, hurla Jono rouge, je suis un homme d'honneur

-ouias c'est ça, fit Otogi, ça tombe que tu es une petite amie…

Soudain Zelda arriva en hurlant et se jeta sur Jono

-où est ta sœur ?

-pas avec toi ?

-Non !

-Quoi !

Seto arriva accompagné de Mokuba et de Sara

-Voila un autre problème, soupira Sara

-où est ma sœur ?

-pleure pas, fit Kisara qui apparu, elle est vivante du moins je crois

Kisara se tourna vers Seto, celui-ci semblait être ailleurs, celle-ci se tourna vers Sara, celle-ci haussa des épaules

-Dis-moi où est ma sœur ? S'énerva Jono contre Kisara

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, enfin vu comment t'es lourd pas étonnant qu'elle est eu envie de partir !

-Quoi !

Kisara partit, pendant que les autres retenaient Jono

-Je vais l'étriper ! La massacrer, toi et l'autre blonde !

Kisara souffla

-Je t'attend… fit Kisara

Sara regarda cette dernière partir

-Elle aussi, elle est un peu bizar, bon on rentre !

Seto ne répondait pas, il gardait son air froid, mais il semblait dans ses pensées

-Bon d'accord… Seto !

Celui-ci sortit de son rêve et regarda Sara, et il soupira

-rentrons ta sœur à tout détruit à ce que je vois, ça m'évitera de payer

-Le profit toujours, fit Sara

La bande partit, Antem vit Seto partirent, avec une Kisara cacher dans les arbres

-Tu penses à elle… Elle te hante…

Et Kisara décida de rentrer, ainsi que tout le monde

-Aller tout le monde chez moi, fit Yugi

-Non, moi je veux chercher Shizuka

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Antem, elle est entre de bonne main

-Serena ? J'ai mes doutes !

-Elle n'y parait pas comme ça, mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas méchante, fit Yugi, puis ce n'est pas sûr quelle est avec Shizuka

-ouais… fit Jono, peut-être cet ordure de Kaïba l'a encore gardée pour elle, mais il faut que je la retrouve !

-Oui… Mais pas avant de s'être reposer un peu, fit Anzu, je suis inquiète aussi crois-moi, mais épuisé on arrivera à rien

-oui… fit Jono déçu

Et tout le monde partit…

Pendant ce temps-la dans un petit appart, Kisara entra

-Serena je suis là

Kisara fit tomber ses clés, elle se trouva face à Shizuka

-Toi… Mais je suis plus poursuivit que je le crois…

* * *

_Voila chapitre court, mais si j'avais voulu en mettre plus ça aurait fait lourd !_

_Bon passons au RAR !_

**Joana Melodya** : Un trip Seto/ Kisara ? Le jour où j'aurais envie de me suicider oui ! Tu va voir dans cette nouvelle partit, il y aura pas du tout de trip Seto/Kisara (hum j'en ai des frissons), non je t'assure la scène du baiser était dans le feu de l'action, juste pour pimenter les choses, voila...

Bisous

**Yumi4** : Voilà ton vœux exaucer, deux phrases avec Makuba ! lol Pardon… Merci de lire en tout cas

**Chise** : Encore un pauvre lecteur de perdu… Bon ce n'est pas grave voila la liste de couple :

SetoXSerenety/Shizuka

AntemXSerena

SaraXJono

_Et pour le moment c'est tout, c'est déjà pas mal, voila, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plus, et merci beaucoup !_

_Gros bisous_

_Et voila, la suite, dès que le temps me le dira…_

_Prochain chapitre : Histoire de prêtresse et de dragon_

_Luna_


	2. Histoire de dragon et de prêtresse

Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'en met du temps, mais j'écris quand même lol !

Aller je vous laisse lire…

* * *

**2. Histoire de prêtresse et de dragon  
**

Kisara était à peine entrer après ces durs événements, et la trouva elle, la réincarnation de Serenety : Shizuka, depuis 5000 ans l'esprit de Kisara errait à la recherche de son prête, mais elle espérait que le prête ne trouve pas sa prêtresse, mais Shizuka était arrivé avant elle sur ce point là…

-A te voila Kisara

Kisara expira

-on a une invitée surprise !

-oui, fit Serena, alors tu ranges ton esprit dragon et tu restes la Kisara des temps modernes

-c'est déjà fait en partit Serena…

Puis Kisara partit dans sa chambre, Shizuka était attentive

-ce sont les séquelles du passé, ça lui passera, la Kisara de 5000 ans était douce… très douce, celle-ci, elle est explosive comme un dragon… ah… Kisara nous étonnera toujours, je pense que c'est les séquelles du passé aussi !

Shizuka esquissa un sourire, puis soudain partit aux toilettes

-beh Shizuka, fit Serena

Kisara qui sortit en même temps prête à protester, sentit un vent passer devant elle, et se précipiter aux toilettes

-ça commence bien, fit Kisara

Le téléphone sonna, Serena répondit

-oui !

-Mlle Serena Saga ?

-Elle-même fit Serena soupçonneuse

-Parfait… C'est Jono rend moi ma sœur !

-Et comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

-T'occupes, je veux ma sœur

-Désolé je l'ai tué ! Et je veux t'épargner l'image d'horreur, ce qui m'arrange, c'est que si jamais tu viens chez moi tu auras le même sort, et même pire ! Au fait Sara elle-même n'a pas ce numéro, comment tu as fait ?

-C'est l'autre fou qui m'a laissé t'appeler

-Seto ! fit Serena en raccrochant, il à mon numéro, panique à bord

-Laisse-moi 15 minutes, et il va nous oublier, fit Kisara en sortant des tournevis

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Beh ce qu'on fait d'habitude

-Evidement…

☼☼☼

Shizuka sortit de la salle de bain, blanche…

-Allonge-toi là, fit Kisara en montrant le canapé, on va parler

-tu fais quoi ? demanda Shizuka

-oh rien je trafique la ligne, pour pas que Seto nous trouves, sinon Serena va le tuer

Shizuka avait une expression d'effroi, Kisara le remarqua

-Je rigole, Serena à appris à ne plus tuer, mais moi…

Kisara donna un grand coup de tournevis dans les lignes, Shizuka frissonna, puis elle se sentit étourdit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé

-Elle à pas l'air en forme, fit Kisara à Serena

La jeune fille ne c'était pas retourné et semblait avoir sentit la présence de Serena

-Oui en effet ! Tu veux manger un peu ? demanda Serena

Shizuka hocha la tête

-tu dois couver une mauvaise grippe, tu as de la fièvre

-J'ai mes doutes, fit Kisara

-ouais, tu es médecin maintenant, fit Serena

-Non j'ai juste un pressentiment

-Tu nous prédit une maladie incurable peut-être

-non pire… ou mieux… fit Kisara

-Ouias… arrête tes bêtises et va mette la table pour changer !

Kisara s'exécuta

☼☼☼

Pendant le repas, le silence régnait, Kisara était en traîne de lire ne mangeant, Serena se mit à taper du poing sur la table !

-Kisara !

-oui !

-Tu… Pense vraiment que Sara n'a pas mon numéro

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'ai un pressentiment, étrange… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien Sara que ça concerne

-Ne me dit pas que tu sens une naissance ? fit Kisara

-Hey si…

Shizuka devint toute blanche, Kisara le remarqua un sourire malicieux s'annonça sur ses lèvres

-Tu sais que Serena ne se trompe jamais, même sa propre grossesse elle pourrait la devinée

-Tu es fine Kisara, honnêtement ! Ça c'est normal ! Mais laisse Shizuka avec cette histoire, ce n'est pas comme si…

Soudain Serena stoppa net sa fourchette, et la laissa tomber

-ah non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Kisara, tu as toujours raison quand tu fais ce regard

Soudain Shizuka repartit vers les toilettes, Serena expira

-Va falloir savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant ces quelques moi où elle était chez Seto

-oui… Et je dois t'avouer une chose, je ressens ses sentiments

-à Shizuka

-Mais non ! À Seto, et un soir j'ai sentit quelque chose de très intense…

-Je vois ! Bon Sara !

Serena desservit la table, puis insista pour que Shizuka parte s'allonger, puis elle partit, Kisara resta seule avec Shizuka…

☼☼☼

Dans le manoir Kaïba dans le salon, Zelda, Naru et Kasumi jouer aux cartes, soudain Mokuba arriva

-Vous n'êtes pas croyable, fit celui-ci

-hey oui, mais pendant que ton grand frère déprime, nous on est en vacance

Zelda leva haut une carte, un cou de feu retentit trouant la carte, Sara descendait les escaliers

-C'est très malin, fit Zelda

-oui je sais, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir… Alors… On bosse !

-Hum rendez-vous, fit Naru, avec Jono ?

Sara devint rouge comme une pivoine

-sûrement pas !

-Je vais voir si Seto va bien, fit Mokuba inquiet

-oui… Avec ces trois là, il va pas aller mieux

-Il se passe quoi précisément ? demanda Zelda, depuis que Shizuka n'es plus là, il es pas e même mais pas malade

-Je sais, fit Kasumi, il n'a pas tué personne depuis trois jours !

-Ce n'est pas drôle, fit Naru, moi Shizuka me manque

-oui, à moi aussi, fit Sara avant de sortir

-BON… fit Zelda, je crois qu'il va falloir peut-être partir

-oui peut-être, fit Naru.

☼☼☼

Dans un parc, deux jeunes filles blondes, se rencontrèrent

-Serena… fit Sara

-Sara…

-Tu veux quoi ?

Serena invita sa sœur à s'assoire sur un banc

-C'est Shizuka…

-C'est donc toi qui la, te rend tu comptes dans quel état c'est là-bas !

-Si le grand prête des dragons, est en manque, qu'il vient la cherchée, car je crois que par sa faute elle n'est pas en état de venir

-Que veux-tu dire

-était-il proche ?

-Hum… Pas vraiment, il se disputer tout le temps pour des broutilles, enfin on voyait qu'il se cherchait mais pas plus !

-ça n'a pas dérapé une nuit, un truc du genre ?

-pas à ma connaissance… Quoi que… non… tu débloques Serena !

-Hum… Je ne crois pas…

☼☼☼

Allonger dans son lit Shizuka penser, Kisara arriva l'effrayant

-AH !

-N'ai pas peur, ce qui est dommage c'est que je peux pas sentir tes émotions à toi, j'en aurai bien besoin

-J'ai vu le rêve avec toi, il t'embrasse à la fin !

-Oui… fit Kisara, et j'aimerais qu'il recommence

Shizuka se recroquevilla sur elle-même

-C'est très bien

Kisara sourit

-Oui, mais je crois que ce ne serait plus aussi sincère… Même je crois que c'est impossible ! Au fait tout à l'heure quand tu dormais, je suis aller à la pharmacie du coin, tu devrais le faire

Kisara tendis un paquet Shizuka regarda son contenu et rougit

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Juste une nuit a pu suffire

-Il… Il ne peut m'aimer, fit Shizuka les larmes aux yeux

Kisara la serra contre elle

-Je ne crois pas… Mais en tout cas, je te trouve que n'ont pas que les symptômes de la grippe !

Shizuka hocha la tête un signe de confirmation, puis se leva et partit

☼☼☼

Dans le parc les deux jumelles regardaient le ciel étoilé

-Si jamais… Il va falloir faire quelque chose… commença Sara

-oui… Il va falloir la présenter au Kaïba, l'informer sur le clan, et la protégée, je sais quand ton chère frère va le savoir, il fera tout pour la récupérée

-Et si il restait le Seto des temps nouveaux, et si il refusait ses sentiments

-Possible, mais c'est aller trop loin là…

Shizuka tendis le test de grossesse à Kisara

-beh positif ! Ton frère va aimer, Seto va adorer, en tout cas félicitation !

* * *

Hey hey, je sais… mais cette histoire deivndrait-elle intéressante lol, bon aller les rar 

**Chise** : Je crois que l'on continue dans les transformations de Seto, par le biais de Shizuka lol ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien Seto… Quant au raisons pour lesquelles Serena c'est enfui… au fond elle fuit un problème

Yami : moi !

Luna : exact !

Serena : même pas vrai…

Luna : la pauvre petit s'en veux d'avoir accusé à tort le pharaon d'être un assassin

En tout cas merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus, à bientôt

**Orieul** : Voici la suite, après une certaine période lol… faut bien se faire désiré lol

Bisous à bientôt

**JoanaMelodya** : Comment Shizuka va revenir vers Seto, beh étrangement, je crois qui ni Shizuka, ni Seto vont oser faire bien le pas, surtout avec la grossesse de Shizuka, alors ça peut sembler étrange, mais il semble que c'est Kisara qui va donner un coup de pouce !

Aller plein de bisous, et a pluche chur MSN lol

Prochain chapitre : **Prélude au départ**

Il semblerait que Serena ai des envies de voyage avec sa soeur lol... Shizuka et Kisara seront de la partie !


	3. Prélude au départ

_Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour mettre la suite, non mes fics ne meurent pas lol ! Les cours, en ce moment c'est l'enfer que des évaluations, vivent les DUT SRC lol ! Et je suis pas sortit de l'auberge pour le moment, alors désolée, et voici la suite_

_Luna_

* * *

**3. Prélude au départ**

**  
**

Shizuka regarda Kisara, comme un jeune chien battu

-Mais… Il ne c'est rien passé

-Il ne c'est rien passé et tu es enceintes ?

-C'est que…

-oui je sais ce qu'il c'est passé !

-Comment ça ?

-ah ah !

Serena arriva au même moment, Kisara souffla

-Shizuka !

Kisara tendis le test

-Demande pas je sais, ce que tu va lui demander

-Non d'un exodia, il est positif, fit Serena

-Je le savais ! fit Sara en passant la porte

Shizuka se jeta sur Sara

-beh Shizuka, Kisara t'a fait des misères ?

-j'ai juste donner le test…

-beh tiens, fit Serena, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a assez eu d'émotion pour aujourd'hui !

-Mais pour une fois je n'ai rien fait !

-Comment te croire ? fit Serena

-Beh je dirais… que… je veux pas aller en France, hurla Kisara

-sûrement qu'on ira, et comment tu sais ?

Kisara pointa la boite crânienne de Serena

-Parce que je lis dans tes pensèes! Et puis… C'est évident, tu n'aurais pas enlevé Sara

Serena se tourna vers sa jumelle, celle-ci sourit

-on y va, Seto n'a aucune idée ou on est !

-Heureusement, fit Kisara, mais quand il me découvrira, il nous retrouvera !

-tu veux dire si il retrouve ses pourvoirs de prête d'y il y à 5000 ans, fit Sara, impossible !

« Ce n'est que des balivernes et des contes de fées ! »

-Tu l'imites à la perfection, fit Kisara

Shizuka regardai Sara, celle-ci s'en rendit compte

-tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça, joyeuse et enjouée

-pas vraiment

-c'est un masque tout comme Seto, mais lui il s'en rend pas compte, mais je suppose que tu l'as fait tomber

-c'est que… fit Shizuka rougissante

-Je vois, fit Sara, juste les frémisses d'un soir

Shizuka rougit deux fois plus

-Bon Sara, fit Kisara, pas de temps à perdre on doit y aller !

-où ça ? demanda Sara

-Chez maman, fit Serena d'un air grave, on doit la protéger des kaïba

-Je vois, fit Sara en se tournant vers Shizuka, mais rien n'est gagné

-Mais rien n'es perdu, fit Serena

Serena pensait, puis se précipita dans sa chambre faire sa valise

-Heu Serena… fit Sara

-oui !

-Tu as oubliés qu'on à pas de jet privés

-non ! Mais j'ai ça !

Serena montre le sceptre de la lumière

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Contrôler les hôtesses d'accueil pour avoir une place dans l'avion

-oh non… Je vais le prendre à d'innocent passager ah ah ah ah ah

-Et Antem, fit Kisara

Serena se crispa

-ça c'est pas… soupira Serena

Elle fixa du regard Kisara

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas…

-RIDICUL, hurla Kisara, parce que tu as voulu le tués et alors ?

-Moi au moins je ne cours pas après un garçon casé

-Liens du passé, ça me passera, fit Kisara, et je ne vois pas ce que je lui trouve

Sara emporta Shizuka dans sa chambre

-Je n'aime pas quand elle se dispute, elles disent plein de choses, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas entendre

-Pourquoi ? demanda Shizuka

-Après tout… Je suis triste pour Kisara

-Oui, mais tu vois la Kisara de 5000 ans était douce… et un peu bonne poire je crois, elle à beaucoup changée et c'est quelqu'un qui à toujours était là, c'est elle qui m'avais conseiller de retrouver Seto…

-ah je ne savais pas !

-Non ! Elle aussi a souffert comme nous des Kaïba…

Soudain des jets de lumière apparus

-ah non ! Soupira Sara

Kisara et Serena semblait se battre dans un combat de duel de monstre d'y il y à 5000 ans

-Suffit ! fit Sara, il va nous retrouver

-Alors ça ! Ça m'étonnerait, fit Kisara et Serena, si c'était Shizuka oui, mais nous non !

-Beh voyons ! Bon on y va !

-oh oui ! fit Serena

Au loin dans une ruelle mal famée, un rire machiavélique retentissait, un garçon avec des cheveux blanc apparu, un corps retomba

-pauvre enfant

La jeune fille avait des cheveux foncé mi long, et ouvrit ses yeux bruns regardant Bakura

-Tu…

-Non je ne te tuerais pas, sois en rassuré

-Je…

Mais la jeune fille était trop faible pour parler

-Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je vais te laisser souffrir ici…

-Bakura ! fit une voie grave sévère derrière

Bakura se retourna

-Pharaon

-Laisse-la !

Bakura regarda Antem, avec un sourire du coin des lèvres

-Je la sens qui se bats avec son dragon, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais pharaon…

Barkura disparu, Antem se précipita sur la jeune fille

-pharaon… il est partit à la poursuite de Serena…

-Serena, mais comment tu sais…

-Je…

Mais la jeune fille ne put en dire en plus, elle s'évanouie, Antem se précipita trouver du secours…

Dans l'appartement de Serena

-C'est magnifique les nouvelles technologies

-Kisa tu es sûr qu'elle

-oh non ! Je t'assure, elle a passé un mail, elle à 4 billets

-super… fit Sara

Sara pris son portable et appela Zelda pour la prévenir de son absence et de retenir Seto le plus longtemps possible

-Et Shizuka ! Implora Naru à l'autre bout du fil

-elle va bien, super bien, on reviendra avec une surprise, dit à Zelda que ses doutes étaient bien fondés

-Non !

Mais Serena pris le portable et raccrocha

-Interdiction d'appeler Joey

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça !

-Comme ça ! Les portable sont interdis ! On les laisse tous ici

Kisara, Serena et Shizuka les déposèrent sur une table du salon

-Seto fera vite pour nous retrouver ! Aller tout le monde en voiture

Puis les quatre filles descendirent, pour partir vers l'aéroport…

Dans la chambre de Yugi, la jeune fille s'éveilla, Antem à son chevet la regarda

-Pharaon !

-Attend ! Qui es-tu ?

-Oh… fit la jeune fille, vous avez oubliez… C'est vrai, je suis Mana ! La porteuse du Ka de la magicienne des ténèbres, et je vous cherchez, Bakura compte s'attaquer à Serena !

* * *

Voila, je finis toujours en suspens, car c'est un vrai plaisir de couper à un moment crucial lol, je suis cruelle je sais ah ah ah ah ah ! Bref, passons au rar, et je remercie tout le monde, de lire ma fics, je me remercie d'être si géniale (Oula), je remercie les reviewveuses de ! Car ça fait plaisir de voir un review dans sa boite mail ! et maintenant, la soupe lol

**Joana Melodya** : Pour Seto et Shizuka on ne sait rien, car l'auteur lui-même n'en savait rien ! en clair ça m'es venu comme ça, pas eu le temps d'insérer une scène, mais dis moi un flash back tu penses à quoi la ?

Seto : je refuse, ma vie privée concerne personne

Luna : mwaaa, tu coirs que je vais faire un lemon

Seto : tu en serais capable

Luna : Non ! on s'arrètera avant, car la question est comment Seto et Shizuka on pu finir ensemble ? beh ça je le sais pas encore, même si une idée traîne, donc le flash back vers la fin de la partie de cette fics, désolée !

Garçon ou fille ? Fille je dirais, oui car sa rivale sera la fille de Serena (par contre je dis pas le père lol), histoire de garder un suspens inutile

Désolée si on ne voit pas trop en ce moment, mais mes cours c'est une vraie folie, j'ai trop de travail, alors à bientôt j'espère

Gros gros bisous

**Orieul** : La tête à Jono ? Elle sera belle, je te le promets

Merci beaucoup

**Chise** : Pauvre Seto lol, Yami voila, on l'a vu dans ce chapitre, et on le verra dans le chapitre aussi !

Et avant de partir le titre du prochain chapitre, publié avant noël j'espère, va falloir priée :

**_Chemin de la maison_**

Dans ce chapitre, on retournera en France, youpi

A bientôt

Luna


	4. Chemin de la maison

Avant Noël, un petit chapitre, ouais, j'y pense ça fait un an et demi que je suis sur cette fics, je n'ai jamais mis autant de temps...

Bonne Lecture

Luna

* * *

**4.Chemin de la maison**

Serena, Sara, Shizuka et Kisara arrivèrent à l'aéroport de destination : l'aéroport de Roissy en France…

Serena traversa le hall d'arriver, tel une star, avec Sara qui mit ses lunettes de soleil, Shizuka quant à elle, regardait partout, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyagée aussi loin, quand à Kisara, elle semblait méfiante, comme si quelque que chose les suivait, elle se retourna à plusieurs repris, dans la fille d'attente pour la douane qui vérifier si les papiers était en règle, Serena se tourna vers Kisara, cette dernière sursauta

-Que ce passe-t-il Kisara ?

-Rien, Serena… Rien

-Si tu le dis, fit Serena avant de partir devant le douanier pour présenter son passeport

Quand les filles se retrouvèrent devant les portes de sorties, Serena et Sara se regardèrent

-Bon on fait quoi ? fit Sara

-On prend ta voiture, fit Kisara

-Oui et je la conduis, fit Serena

-Sûrement pas, tu avais qu'à prendre la tienne, fit Sara

Les filles descendirent au parking, Sara examina sa voiture

-Attend j'ai mieux fit Kisara

-Non, essaya de l'en empêcher Sara !

Mais trop tard Kisara avait usé de ses pouvoirs magiques sur la voiture, Shizuka dans l'action sortit son sceptre et empêcha Kisara d'agir

-waaa, fit Kisara

Shizuka se demander ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle sourie quand elle vit les regards des trois filles, fixaient sur elle

-serait-ce la maternité qui fait cet effet, fit Kisara

Shizuka sourie

-En tout cas, fit Serena, elle est pas piégée !

Sara ouvrit la voiture, et tout le monde montèrent, Sara pris son temps, sortit prudemment du parking et de l'enceinte de l'aéroport, puis soudain, elle pris de la vitesse, beaucoup de vitesse !

Après environ deux heures de route, les quatre filles arrivèrent, devant un splendide... portail (déoslé), Serena et Sara descendirent, suivi de Kisara et Shizuka

-tu crois qu'on doit sonner ? demanda Sara

-pour aller dans notre demeure !

-Je savais que tu dirais ça, soupira Sara

Sara alla dans le coffre, et sortit une mallette avec des revolvers, elle en donner un à Kisara, puis à Shizuka, et chargea le sien

-Et moi ? fit Serena

-toi ! Tes grand pouvoirs de déesse ça te suffit, t'es assez macabre comme ça avec une arme, et puis tu as la tienne

Serena lâcha un grognement, et sortit son arme, et s'approcha de Shizuka

-tu lui as tout appris

-Même ce que Seto ne sait pas... dit Sara avec un sourire

-chouette, alors on y va !

Serena s'élança vers le portail, sortit son sceptre, et appela le ka de Kisara, Kisara obéit

-Aller fait leur bouffer leur portail électrique

Le ka du dragon blanc aux yeux bleu attaqua

Au même moment, Seto s'éveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit, il venait d'avoir une vision...

Il voyait le dragon blanc aux yeux bleu, avec Sara, Serena... et Shizuka...

Soudain il lui semblait que Sara n'était pas rentré, il se leva, il s'habilla

Pris d'un pressentiment, et suivant que son instinct, il monta jusqu'à la pièce ou les filles avaient l'habitude de dormir, il pénétra et alluma la lumière

-où est Sara...

Seto remarqua un lit vide... Il s'attendait par habitude que ce soit Shizuka qui lui saute dessus, en répliquant, tout en s'énervant, mais il n'en fut rien

-on a déjà perdu Shizuka et maintenant Sara

Zelda bailla

-il se passe quoi ?

-où est Sara ? Siffla Seto prêt à perdre patience

-J'en sais rien, elle n'es pas rentrée ?

-non !

Zelda sortit de son lit

-maison de fou

-tu fais quoi ? demanda Naru

-J'appelle chez sa sœur

-tu as son numéro ?

-Oui, j'ai fouillé dans le portable de Sara

-C'est un faux numéro, fit Seto

-Je sais... Sara enregistre ses numéros à l'envers

Seto lâcha un grognement

-Pour une fois, on est plus fort que toi, maître...

Zelda composa le numéro, personne ne répondit

-Tiens ça ne répond pas

Zelda regarda l'horloge

-Il est que quatre heures du matin !

-oui et alors, fit Seto sèchement

-L'habitude sans doute de se réveiller à cette heure-ci

-comment ça ?

-Shiuzka... Pourquoi une fois elle est rentrée à quatre heures du matin, ici ?

Seto continua à regarder Zelda froidement

-nous on l'aime bien, fit Naru, faut pas lui faire de mal

Seto lâcha un petit rire, il se retourna, et partit dans son bureau

-Continuer à dormir... C'est ce que vous faites de mieux

-Merci, maître, fit Zelda, de nous laisser dormir, PAS COMME SHIZUKA !

Bakura courrait

-Je le retrouverais !

Il était dans une forêt sombre, et courrait

-J'aurais le pouvoir du pharaon

Bakura courrait, quand quelqu'un arrêta sa course

-Et toi pauvre fou

Yami Bakura se retourna

-Que veux-tu ?

-Comme toi, retrouver Serena

01/11/2005 10:52

Bakura sourie, d'un de ses éternels rires machiavéliques

Le ka du dragon avait détruit le portail, et quand la fumée fut dissipée, le clan Kaïba les attendait

-Serena, Sara, Kisara... Je savais que vous reviendrez fit Keiko Kaïba l'aïeul

Serena pointa son arme et tira, mais la grand-mère utilisa ses pouvoirs pour contrer l'attaque

-Serena toujours autant de haine dans ton cœur

-où est ma mère ?

-Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas

-C'est notre maison intervint Sara, rendez-la nous

-Alors viens la cherchée, fit un garçon avec des cheveux noir nuit ?

-Haru !

Sara se mit à tirer

-Non Sara, fit Kisara

Kisara sortit son arme pour intervenir, Serena pris Shizuka et l'emmena loin du champ de tir

-Ah ce n'est pas vrai, fit Serena, ils sont plus que prévu

Serena sortit son sceptre, et se propulsa avec Shizuka, par-dessus le mur, ou un homme sur un fauteuil roulant les attendait

-Yuki, je ne t'ai pas tué, fit Serena en pointant une arme sur l'arrivant

-Non, tu m'as juste écrasé le bas de la colonne vertébral... Mais c'est comme si j'étais entre vie et mort...

Serena tira, mais Keiko Kaïba intervint et dévia la balla

-Alors on retrouve son mari...

-Il n'est pas mon mari, et je ne l'ai pas tué !

Serena s'effondra, au loin Sara reconnu Yuki

-Non !

Sara lâcha son arme

-oh non, fit Kisara

Au Japon, Antem s'éveilla, pris d'un mauvais présentement... Il sentait que Serena était en danger, il se précipita réveiller Yugi

-Yugi... Yugi...

-hum... Quoi ?

-C'est Serena, il faut qu'on voie Kaïba

-Bien...

Au loin, Bakura et son nouvel acolyte regardait la scène

-Elles sont pris aux pièges, fit l'homme

-Oui... ah ah ah

* * *

Et voila je fini comme d'habitude mes chapitres, avec plein de question qui se pose, mwaaaa, bon au lieu de dire n'importe quoi passons au rar :

**Chise** : Je suis contente de voire que le retour de Mana te réjoui, désolée elle n'était pas dans ce chapitre ! Bien je te laisse t'occuper de Yami et Seto (au secours !), mais ne les blesses pas de trop j'ai encore besoin d'eux pour leurs faires plein de tortures ah ah, heu je veux dire continuer une passionnante fics sur eux

Kiss

**Regenerating Fire** : Sara est ton vrai prénom ? Le hasard parfois, en fait j'adore ce prénom ça sonne bien je trouve, merci en tout cas, tu trouves mes fics originales, c'est le combat que je fais quand je les écrits, merci beaucoup.

Et voila, et comme je publierais pas avant, Joyeux Noël, et Bonne année

Au fait le prochain chapitre se nommera Réconciliation, Yami demandera un service à Seto : Aller chercher les filles ! Mais ce dernier acceptera-t-il ?

Luna


	5. Réconciliation

**5. Réconciliation**

Yugi, Antem et Mana marchait dans une rue, il avait du mal à voir plus loin que le bout de leurs nez, un épais brouillard était présent, Mana glacée claquer des dents, Yugi s'immobilisa

-C'est là !

-on dirait, fit Antem

Mana claquer toujours des dents, les trois promeneurs regardaient l'immense portail

-on sonne ? demanda Mana gelée

-Non ! Il faut qu'ils viennent de lui-même sinon, on n'arrivera pas à le convaincre, fit Antem

Mana, et Yugi détournèrent leurs yeux de Antem et observait toujours l'immense portail, soudain le silence fut rompu par un grognement

-Oh des chiens ! fit Mana

-des méchants chiens, ajouta Yugi craintif

Au moins cinq minutes passa dans le brouillard glacial, où nos trois amis virent arrivaient toute la horde de chien, et réfléchissant à un moyen de pénétrer malgré ce que Antem avait dit, puis un sifflement retentit, accompagné de bruit de pas, vêtu d'un long manteau noir lui tombant jusqu'au cuisse environ, Zelda arriva avec une lampe torche, et son sifflet autour du cou, les chiens s'assirent

-sale bête ! Râla Zelda

Elle regarda les trois visiteurs

-Tiens une nouvelle fille

-Salut Zelda, fit Yugi

-Salut, accompagna Antem

-bonjour, fit Mana tout en claquant des dents

Zelda ouvrit le portail

-vous savez qu'il est 6h du matin, décidément, on ne peut pas dormir ici

-Désolée, fit Yugi, mais on a besoin de voir ton maître

-ah oui le maître devenu insomniaque, depuis le départ de Shizuka, je suppose qu'elle chantait de jolie berceuse !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et Zelda les fit entrer

-je vais annoncer votre visite, pas surprise au maître

-Oh des visiteurs, fit Kasumi

-venu d'ailleurs, ajouta Naru

-waaaouu, fit Zelda, vous m'excuserez...

Et Zelda partit

-Désolée il nous manque deux de notre bande, fit Naru

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Mana

-Comment ça ? demanda Naru

-Il à des servantes ! Depuis quand ? Pharaon quel est ce manque de respect !

-On est dans les temps modernes, fit Yugi

-Le seul manque de respect présent ici, c'est toi, fit une voie froide

Mana se tourna, et vit Seto accompagné de Zelda

-Lui ! Je vais le massacrer

-Du calme Mana, fit Antem

-Mais pharaon, il vous a trahi

-C'était il y a 5000 ans, fit Antem, il ne se souvient de rien, et même... il faut savoir passer !

Mana acquiesça

-Que me voulez-vous, siffla Seto

-Kaïba, fit Antem, Serena est en danger, il faut aller la sauver

-Je n'ai que faire d'elle !

-Mais, il y à Sara et Shizuka avec elle, fit Zelda

-ah tu le savais, grogna Seto, où sont-elle ?

-En colère maître

-Cette... à tout brouillé, je ne les retrouve pas ! dit Seto enragée, en parlant de Kisara

-Kaïba ! fit Antem sévèrement, il faut que tu écoutes ton cœur

-Mon cœur ? Tu délires mon pauvre

-Mais il de pire en pire, s'énerva Mana, laissez-le moi

-Non ! Trancha Antem

-Maître, vous pourriez, mettre un peu votre orgueil de côté cinq minutes ! Intervint Zelda

-Sûrement pas, je fais confiance à moi-même

-alors tu perdras Serenety une deuxième fois, hurla Mana

Tout le monde se tourna

-Serenety ? C'est qui ça ? demanda Zelda

-L'ancienne vie de Shizuka, fit Yugi

-Son ancienne vie, j'y pige rien, encore vos histoire de pharaon fou !

Seto souffla, exaspéré

-bien, tu as une idée ou elles sont ? demanda-t-il

-Non ! répondit Antem

-J'ai un doute qui me traîne, suivez moi !

Mana fit de grands yeux, au changement d'avis soudain de Seto, elle se dit que peut-être ce qu'elle avait dit, l'avait touché, tout le monde arrivèrent dans la salle de travail de Seto, ou un gros pc, et des écrans géant était installé

-En France ? fit Antem incrédule

-Les jumelles Saga, ont une maison là-bas ! Je suppose qu'elles sont partit chercher leurs mères là-bas, fit Seto

-On fait quoi ? demanda Antem

-on prend un hélico, et on va là-bas, mais seulement vous trois, je ne veux pas de tes autres amis...

-C'est mieux ainsi, coupa Antem

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ils savaient que tout les deux avait quelque chose en commun, ils comprenaient...

Mais pour autant Seto ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter

-Toutefois ne crois pas que je t'aide pour Shizuka, ou toi, c'est juste pour ramener de l'ordre

-beh voyons, fit Zelda avant de partir

-Elle est infernal soupira Seto

Ce dernier se mit à pianoter sur son clavier, et montra où se situer la maison Saga

-C'est dans un petit village dans le sud, là toute le clan Kaïba à infiltré la demeure depuis plusieurs mois

-Et pour quelle raison demanda Antem

-L'héritage des saga ! Serena et Sara n'ont plus que leur mère, tout le reste a était assassiné par les Kaïba, elles sont donc les deux seules héritières avant que ce soit les Kaïba, vu que leur père était un membre de la famille Kaïba... En ce moment même elles doivent être en pleine bataille, nous ne devons plus perdre de temps, elles ne tiendront pas

Seto se leva

-suivez-moi, on part

Seto pris sa mallette, Yugi, Antem et Mana suivirent

-Zelda !

-oui maître ?

-Veille à ce que personne n'entre

-pas de problème !

-Et pas de fête, comme la dernière fois

-c'était Naru qui avait eu l'idée

Seto lança un regard froid à Zelda, mais celle-ci affronter son regard, Seto se dirigea vers un ascenseur

-tu vas où Seto ?

-Makuba reste ici ! Je vais aller chercher Sara !

-Et Shizuka ? demanda Makuba les yeux plein d'espoir

-Et accessoirement Shizuka

-Zelda, prend bien soin de lui

-mais comme d'habitude maître !

-Rentre vite Seto !

-Ne t'inquiète pour ça petit frère

Et la porte de l'ascenseur se referma emmenant ses passagers vers le haut

Makuba regarda Zelda

-Grande fête ! s'écria Zelda

-Et Seto ?

-T'inquiète pas Makuba, c'est pour fêter le retour de Shizuka et de Sara

-il en a mis du temps pour se décider, fit Naru

-oui... il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il ne peut se passer de Shizuka

-sûrement...

Arriver en haut, Seto, Antem, yugi et Mana montèrent dans l'hélico, et partirent vers la France.

* * *

Et voila, l'aventure continu, mainteant Rar

**Joana Melodya** : Mana de retour ? Parce que je pense que c'est sympa que tout le monde se retrouve dans les temps modernes !

Ah le côté obscur m'envahira-t-il pour le lemon, sérieux je me sens pas à 100 d'en faire un, mais t'inquiète il y à une petite esquisse ! On sera ce qui c'est passé ce soir la foie de Luna ! Lol, j'espère que ce chapitre, t'as plu, et oui je te fais encore trépigné lol, et je crois que c'est pas fini ! DarkLuna is here lol !

Gros gros Bisous

Luna


	6. Passé Blessé

Hum au moinstrois mois d'absence, devinez quoi ? Les cours… Je n'accuserais que eux ! Mais en ce moment, d'étrange événement, font que du temps s'offre à moi, la vie d'étudiante…

Mais l'histoire continue…

* * *

**6. Passé Blessé**

C'était il y à longtemps, à l'époque où je n'étais encore que Serena, la simple Serena, Serena qui était folle, Serena qui avait failli tuer sa sœur, j'étais seule... Ma sœur me détester, et lui l'avait prise, je le haïssais, personne ne m'aimais, j'étais seule, puis je découvris mon pouvoir... Je l'acceptais le compris, j'étais la réincarnation d'une pharaonne, mais il était trop tard, Keiko Kaïba m'avait marié, à Yuki...

Ce soir-la, j'avais décider de lutter contre Yuki, non je me donnerais plus à lui, plus jamais il me touchera, mais ce soir-la fut celui aussi, ou Sara ma jumelle avait décidé de venir me voir, Yuki l'avait pris violement, et m'avait immobiliser

-Ce soir j'ai de la chance, j'ai les deux jumelles, je croyais que tu était à ce bâtard de Seto, Sara, mais je te trouve très Jolie...

Au moment ou Yuki aller poser une main sur ma sœur, une étrange lumière brilla, et je réussi à me libérer de mes liens

-Ne touche pas à ma sœur

Mais Yuki ne fit pas attention, il se jeta sur Sara, et je lui tirai dans le bas du dos

-AAHHH il est mort ! Hurla Sara

-Va-t-en !

Sara partit en courant, quand à moi je voulais aspirer son âme, faire disparaître son corps, mais je pensais que c'était déjà fait, et ce jour-la je disparu...

-Yuki ! fit Serena

-Serena, ma tendre épouse, tu es bien cruelle avec moi !

-Je t'interdis de m'approcher

Serena pointer son arme sur Yuki

-Approche et je te rate pas cette fois !

-ah ah, Serena du calme, après tout, j'ai perdu mes jambes par ta faute

-Tu n'avais pas à t'attaquer à Sara, je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher !

Keiko arriva derrière

-Serena... On se retrouve, tu as fait beaucoup de mal à mon petit fils, tu vas payer

Keiko envoya ses pouvoirs sur Serena qui rétorqua avec ses pouvoirs de pharaonne

-Tu as progressé Serena, parfait

Serena et Keiko partirent dans une lutte acharnée

-Sara occupe-toi de Shizuka

-Shizuka ?fit Keiko, je m'occuperais d'elle plus tard

-Jolie femme, fit Yuki

Yuki lança un carte et attrapa Shizuka par le cou, celle-ci essayait de ne pas finir étrangler !

Sara attaqua Yuki, celle-ci le frappa, et il se retrouva à terre

-C'est de ta faute, hurla Sara, c'est de ta faute si Serena est devenu cruelle, c'est de ta faute si je dois me cacher, c'est de faute si je perd ma mère, c'est de faute !

Sara frappait violement Yuki, Kisara pris Sara

-arrête

Yuki était amoché, il regarda Sara hargneusement

-soit, Sara, fit Yuki

Il visa Serena, mais avant de tirer, il reçu un coup de feu en pleine nuque, Keiko et Serena arrêtèrent leurs combat, un homme au cheveux bleu, avec un œil océan et jaune apparu

Keiko fronça des sourcils

-Toi !

-Dartz, fit Serena

-Tu n'as aucune chance !

-Je ne crois pas, fit Dartz envers Keiko, regarde autour de toi

Keiko scruta les alentours, tout les membres de sa famille, ses enfants, était par terre anéanti

-Tu es fini Keiko Kaïba ainsi que ton clan

Bakura arriva couvert de sang, ricanant, Keiko constata l'étendu des dégâts, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut anéantie

-J'ai... J'ai perdu...

-hey oui

-Et maintenant vous serez mes serviteurs, pauvre mortel, fit Dartz, et toi Serena ma femme

-Je m'en doutais !

Serena ne pu rien faire, elle se trouva dans un labyrinthe

-Shizuka ? Sara ? Kisara ? Personne ne répondit

Mais dans plusieurs partit du labyrinthe les quatre filles était éparpillé seule, Dartz observait le spectacle de haut, et sourit

-Serena sera bientôt à moi

-Et moi, je la veux elle

-Notre accord est conclu, fit Dartz, je suis homme de parole, va prendre celle qui t'intéresse, quand au reste des Kaîba, fais-en ce qu'il te plaît je n'ai que faire

-Pas de problème

-pauvre fou...

Dehors devant une maison blanche d'un grand luxe, un homme aux yeux violet arriva

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder... Le destin de la tombe du pharaon sera bientôt scellé...

* * *

Qui est cette homme ? et qui attend-t-il ? 

Alors le prochain chapitre : Le labyrinthe, je vais essayer de le diffuser dans moins d'un mois ! Surtout si les étrange événement qui touche les étudiants continue, je risque de pouvoir tenir ma promesse !

Désolée ce chapitre fut assez cours, mais c'est une sorte d'amuse gueule avant ce qui va arriver

A bientôt Luna


End file.
